1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to container lids and, more particularly, to a composite paperboard and plastic lid for a consumer size container of the type commonly used for the packaging of ice cream, yogurt, and similar products.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this invention conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following United States Letters Patent:
______________________________________ 3,780,559 3,836,063 3,868,893 3,869,234 3,931,385 3,973,689 4,001,471 4,020,140 4,025,255 4,078,037 4,096,963 4,111,622 4,123,214 4,131,212 4,138,959 4,149,838 4,211,336 4,230,659 4,238,047 4,331,356 4,351,436 4,360,121 4,401,231 4,401,248 4,418,834 4,453,630 4,456,146 4,489,832 ______________________________________
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a composite lid for a container, which lid includes a molded plastic rim having an outer vertically extending skirt connected to a radially inwardly spaced, inner, vertically extending flange, with at least one weakened hinge area therebetween, and a paperboard panel having a marginal area attached to a surface of the rim inner flange by insert injection molding.